It's My Life
by Unurith
Summary: Vidfic to Bon Jovi's "it's my life" (walks to wall and starts banging her head hard against it)


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

SVX: Hey everyone I wrote another songfic. 

Duo: Surprise, Surprise

SVX: Shut up. _ ß Heero Yuy death glare!

Duo: EEP! O.O

SVX: Any ways well the reason I wrote this is I just love this song and I can just see the G-boys doing it. I hope you enjoy it. *_~

It's My Life

The lights on the stage are off and you can only see silhouettes of the band. Suddenly a drum beat starts up and lights flood on each of the band members one at a time. We see Wufei first dressed in a white wife beater and black jeans beating out a nice drum beat. Next Trowa is on the base guitar in a white tank top and a red button up T-shirt on with jeans starting to play an under beat. Quatre followed dressed in a green long sleeve shirt and jeans started playing an eerie melody on the keyboard. Suddenly the lights flooded on Heero in his usual green tank top but long black jeans while he prepared to begin playing on his electric guitar. As the downbeat sounded the lights flooded on the group's singer.

__

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted." Duo sang out his braid wiping around him. He wore a black knit sweater and long black leather pants.

Duo: _No silent prayer for the faith departed._

Duo and Heero: _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._ Duo jumps to the beat as the drum beats sound before continuing to sing.

A picture of all the G-boys fighting in their Gundams appears while the song continues.

All the G-boys: _It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's my life; my heart is like an open high way._

Duo: _Like Frankie said I did it my way._

All the G-boys:_ I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's…My…Life._ Duo takes the mike out of the stand and walks to the end of the stage and starts to grab hands and give high fives to the fans at the edge of the stage. Suddenly the screen is filled with pictures of each of the gundam boys full filling dangerous missions. Duo infiltrating the Lunar Base. Heero well just being Heero. Quatre, helping the Maquanacs. Trowa destroying Deathscythe…much to Duo's chagrin. Wufei fighting off Oz from the L5 colony.

Duo:_ This is for the ones who stood their ground…For Tommy and Jeena who never backed down._

The screen goes back to the G-boys on the stage Duo is standing in the middle flashing his infamous grin. The camera moves in on him as Heero comes over and sings with him into the microphone.

Duo and Heero:_ Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake, Lucky ain't even luck you've got to make your own brakes. _

Heero walks away and Duo dances around on the stage getting into the music and exciting the crowd.

All the G-boys:_ It's my life, and it's now or never; I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live when I'm alive; it's my life. My heart is like an open high way._

Duo:_ Like Frank instead I did it my way._

All the G-boys:_ I just wanna live while I'm alive._

Duo:_ It's my life…_

The camera moves in on Heero as he uses that special thingy that makes the guitar sound like it's talking. (sorry maybe I should research better huh?) Then he breaks into a solo and he really gets into it. The screen cuts to the pilots fighting the last battle at Libra and Heero and Zero fighting Zechs and Epion. After the solo on the guitar the camera switches to Duo's smiling face then pans out to see the whole stage as Oz soldiers flood the stage. Duo smiles as the entire group runs off the stage the soldiers in hot pursuit.

Duo: _Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down. _

As the group is running they reach a bridge that is hundreds of feet above the ground. The soldiers have blocked the other end while the soldiers in pursuit block the way they came. All the boys begin to panic but Duo smiles and stands on the railing of the bridge. All the other boys run to him as he leans back and disappears over the edge. The rest of the group curses as the soldiers close around them. A sudden rumbling noise causes them to look to the side of the bridge Duo leapt from. Duo with his hands on his hips appears but keeps rising to reveal Deathscythe Hell Custom underneath him lifting him in the sky.

Duo: _It's my life and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live when I'm alive._

The rest of the boys run and leap of the side of the bridge each landing on their respective Gundams. With Deathscythe in the lead the Gundams fly over the crowds of people as the group of boys sing out raising their fists in the air.

All_: My heart is like an open highway, like Frankie said I did it my way, I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

The screen cuts to a close up of Duo's grinning face.

Duo: _Cause it's my life_

#### SVX: (Hands covering her face while shaking her head) I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry. (gets down on her knees) Forgive me pleeeaaassssee!!! R&R!!!!


End file.
